After a Long Day
by kuraragi
Summary: Eli had a long day today and just wanted to relax with her girlfriend. (Crossposted on AO3)


**A/N: I was in the mood to write smut again after having a conversation about it with some friends today :D Just a random one-shot I threw together. Not at all proofread.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

Today was another tiring day for Eli. She was walking home rather sluggishly due to the hoard of information she was assaulted with during lectures today, and she couldn't wait to get home and melt in a warm bath. She also certainly couldn't wait to see her girlfriend, who she knew was home since the younger girl didn't have classes today, and sighed happily at the thought of drowning in those firm arms.

Her younger lover no longer spent as much time at her family's dojo since there were several hours between them and she didn't want to commute too often, so she resorted to working out at the apartment, or at the campus' gym. Although the blue haired girl never finished her routines this late, and Eli never would have expected there to be a day she would come home to seeing her lover hot and sweaty, and she certainly didn't expect that day to be today.

"Oh, welcome home, Eli." her lover grunted while performing her reps on the pull-up bar they bought not too long ago. "Sorry for my unkempt appearance," she grunted again. "The gym was closed for remodeling today, and I lost track of time while at home." she dropped down from the bar after another rep and wiped her face and neck down with the towel she had thrown over the edge of the couch. "Today I have food prepared though, so you are welcome to help yourself. I will just go and jump in the shower really quick and I will let you have your time in the bath afterwards, okay? We can eat together after unless you are hungry now."

No, Eli certainly did not expect to see her lover fresh from a workout right after a stressful day of classes, and the sight of Umi's muscles flexing as she moved shot heat right to Eli's core. As her lover turned to walk to the shower, Eli stepped up behind her and wrapped long arms around the thin torso. Eli then felt a little naughty tonight and slithered to her lover's ear to bite it gently and moan low for just the younger girl to hear-not that anyone else was in their apartment anyway.

"E-Eli-" Umi swallowed back a gasp as the blonde moaned into her ear, both loving and hating what the sound did to her. She felt warm hands sneak under her shirt and play with the lines of her abs, causing her to unconsciously tighten at the ticklish feeling. Eli seemed to enjoy feeling her defined lines because she moaned again against her ear, and Umi couldn't tell what made her hotter: the workout she just completed, or her girlfriend pressed up against her back like this-she was more inclined to say the latter, but the thought itself caused another wave of heat to wash over Umi's entire being.

At the thought of how embarrassed this made her, Umi was reminded of how easily she would burst into screaming "hazukashi!" whenever any of the girls in their friend group did anything remotely intimate. She and Eli have been together for three years now, and though she still would turn bright red at the sight of her girlfriend topless, bottomless, or just completely stripped of any clothing, she could proudly say that she wouldn't lock up and pass out the same way she did back in high school. She could hear a certain green eyed monster whisper shameful things into her ears, but the thoughts were blown away when a certain fox whispered against her ear again, overwhelming any other thoughts Umi might have had.

"Ne, Umi-chan," Eli teased. She couldn't say she knew how to act flirtatious and sexy when prompted to do so, but Eli prided herself in the ability to make her girlfriend turn to putty in her hands from just a few feign gasps and moans-though she wasn't sure how proud she should be since Umi was prone to turning tomato-red from just about anything.

"H-Huh?" Umi's voice cracked and hitched, and if she wasn't already red from the teasing she was receiving from her girlfriend, then she was most certainly red now after hearing how her voice came out of her throat.

"I just had a really long day today, you know?" Eli said softly, spacing and stretching out her words to prolong this moment. She felt her smaller lover nod stiffly, her body tight and ready to collapse when relief to built up tension would finally be granted to her. "And I was really looking forward to just relaxing with you this evening, but what do I come home to?" she trailed her hands further up her lover's torso, reaching her chest and feeling her breasts through the bra she had on (Eli thanked the gods that it wasn't a sports bra). "You're all hot and sexy and just look so irresistible. Oh how am I supposed to restrain myself when you just look absolutely ready for me, hm?" it was a rhetorical question, they both knew, but Umi still found herself opening her mouth to answer.

"U-Um, well, I, um-" she tried, but to no avail. And it wasn't like Eli was making it easier for her since the blonde playfully nipped the side of her neck, so Umi figured she would just stop embarrassing herself and went back to trying not to release any gasps or moans.

"Well I think you should take responsibility for what you did to me. Do you agree? After all," she reached up to grab one of Umi's frozen hands and pulled it to where she wanted her lover most, moaning again from the sheer relief that spread through her body at her lover's familiar touch. "You're the one who did this, so you should be the one to deal with it."

Eli turned Umi's chin to bring her lips to her's, and she felt Umi suck in a breath at the contact. Still in shock at the turn of events, Umi stumbled back into a wall when Eli pushed forward to deepen their connection. Umi couldn't hold back a moan when Eli swept her tongue against the shorter girl's bottom lip, and the blonde took that opportunity to let their tongues meet and fight for dominance. Being more of the submissive one in their relationship, it took Umi by no surprise when Eli easily took command over their movements, and the blue haired girl took to following the blonde's lead once again.

"Carry me to the bedroom, now." Eli whispered hotly when they separated for air. Umi immediately bent down just enough to get her hands under firm thighs and lifted the taller girl into her arms. Long arms and legs clung to her body as Umi blindly waddled to their shared bed, and despite how clumsy they may appear to a third eye, Umi couldn't help but think that this is the hottest thing they've done so far-of course, the night was far from over.

Umi maneuvered to the center of the bed and lay the blonde down gently to hover over her blue eyed lover. Her amber eyes barely made it past the collar of Eli's top when her world was turned upside down. When Umi had reoriented herself, she found that she now had her back to the bed, while the Russian straddled her hips with a wide smirk. She bent down to give Umi another kiss before she teasingly grinded against hard abs and moved to take her top off. With the six years they have known one another, Umi has seen the Russian take tops off countless times, and it was because of those six years of knowledge that Umi has recognized the act before her as another layer to Eli's endless teasing.

The blonde looked good, and she knew she did. Her years of dancing had melded her body into one that would rival a goddess', but rather than simply the physical appearance of her lover's body, it was the way she moved that body of hers that made Umi heated. It was the swing of her womanly hips, the shake of her shapely ass, and the push of her full breasts that accentuated the already pronounced curves that her lover was blessed with; and it was the sly upturn of her rosy lips and amused glint in her sky blue eyes that told Umi that she was in for it today, and there was no way the fox would let the rabbit out of her sight tonight.

Off were the skin-tight leggings and loose top, leaving Eli in only her matching pair of satin red lingerie and permeating confidence. Warm hands once again found their way under synthetic fabric, and slender fingers splayed themselves across sensitive skin that was spread pale atop straining muscle. Umi sucked in a breath at the ticklish feeling of her lover's hands running up and down her torso, and whined when nimble fingers made their way under the straps of her bra. Hands pushed the offending material aside and quickly embraced smaller breasts and hard nipples while welcoming the keening body as Umi yearned for more.

Eli bent at the hip to kiss along the younger girl's jaw, down her neck, and across her collarbone. She indulged in the feeling of the firm, muscular body below her surrendering to her command, and imprinted the gasps and moans from her lover's throat into her mind. She skipped over the mounds of Umi's chest, far too gone to tease the blue haired girl anymore than she already has. She went to licking, nipping, and kissing all over her favorite stomach, once more fascinated by the way the muscle underneath the pale skin rolled and undulated as a reaction to the contact she made with her lips.

Umi begged with her words and her body, incomplete pleas coming in whines and gasps as hips pushed and jerked towards the hands that created a path of fire down between the bluenette's legs. She bit her lip to restrain a moan when shorts and underwear were stripped in a single motion, and fought the urge to grab those teasing hands and just shove them inside of her. She threw her arms over her head to give herself some sort of anchor to hold onto, for she knew that at this rate, it would only be mere strokes that would leave her shaking and crying from pleasure.

Eli knew that Umi wasn't the most vocal lover, so she never expected words when the bluenette was under her like this. She instead watched the toned body jerk and shiver as her fingers drew closer to where the younger girl really wanted them, and relished in the rare sounds Umi allowed herself to make when she could no longer hold back. The unspoken words begging Eli to just _go _reverberated through her body, and it was as if there was a spiritual connection that told Eli that Umi was _there _and _waiting_ for her. So Eli dove right in, fingers inching further into her lover's hot insides, and she smiled proudly when a low whine was released from gritted teeth.

"Oh, please." she groaned. It was barely above a whisper, and if Eli wasn't watching her lover the way she was in that moment, she swore she would have missed the plead. Her fingers worked harder, faster, curling at the spots she knew made the younger girl go over the edge, while her lips remained giving attention to the rapidly moving stomach that Eli loved so much.

Eli loved the feeling she got from seeing the scene before her. In no way would there be a chance for Eli if Umi ever wanted to challenge her in a battle of strength, and despite the initial walls the younger girl had set up at the beginning of their relationship, seeing them get torn down one by one, and seeing Umi bare herself like this made Eli feel like the luckiest girl in the world. To see the strong body surrender to her own slender hands and fingers gave Eli a sense of power she didn't know she could have over a person, and she knew to treasure these moments because it was rare for her younger lover to open up at all.

"Eli!" Umi cried, a hand coming down to wander across expansive sheets and searching for a companion to hold them. Eli reached up with her free hand to grasp the bluenette's before curling her fingers to that one spot she knew would unravel her lover. Another sharp jerk and uncharacteristic squeak came for the girl below her before the body shook from ecstasy. Umi gasped and whined when coming down from her high, her amber eyes searching through the blinding white for her lover and grabbed on for dear life when she felt the lithe body crawl back over her own. She breathed in the sweet, chocolaty scent of the older girl and allowed it to blanket over her as she regained her sense of reality after her moment of euphoria.

When she was finally able to catch her breath, Umi released the tight hold she had on the blonde, and the latter rose up on her elbows to look warmly down at her girlfriend. There was a moment of silent admiration of one another that occurred before Eli lowered herself back down to kiss her girlfriend slowly, softly. It was in sheer contrast to their earlier kiss, and Eli could confidently say that she loved this one much more. The kiss didn't last long though, as Umi separated their lips and began forging her own path down Eli's body.

"Wh-What are you doing?" her tension and desire, once forgotten due to the pleasuring of her partner, came back full force when amber eyes turned predatory as Umi made her way down Eli's body. It was a bit strange to see her lover scoot under her rather than flip them over to make her descent easier, but it made no difference to Eli when a hot breath engulfed her lower region.

Umi's arms circled around her thighs and held her legs in place before she sucked at her clit through the fabric of her underwear. Eli gasped and jerked at the sudden pleasure that shot through her body, and the blonde couldn't help but grind against the mouth that clung to her most sensitive spot. She mewled into the pillows and bunched up the sheets as a hot tongue delved between still-covered folds, and Eli cursed herself for not stripping completely when she had the chance. Another suck at her clit forced Eli's body up, and she felt another wave of arousal hit her as she looked down to see piercing amber look up at her from between her legs.

Eli unconsciously lifted herself onto her knees, not wanting to suffocate her lover, but the firm hands held her in place as Umi continued to press her tongue against her still-covered folds. Unable to help herself, Eli took her own bra off and flung it to the side, her hands coming up to massage her breasts that have been left unattended. Umi growled against her, seemingly unhappy at the sight of Eli pleasuring herself, but the blonde could care less when the vibrations from Umi's throat sent another wave of arousal to shoot through her, causing her to moan. It was then that Umi decided to push the satin red fabric aside, looking once at how wet her lover was before returning her gaze up at sky blue eyes that begged her to continue.

Umi kissed her lover's most sensitive spot once, enjoying the gasp she received, before she slipped her tongue in between grasping folds. Eli cried out in pleasure, her hands squeezing her breasts as it served as the only hold on herself as she lost herself in ecstasy. The firm, hot appendage touched all around her walls, brushing only slightly over her g-spot, but most ignoring it to prolong the build up to Eli's release.

"F-Fuck, U-Umi-" the blonde gasped and moaned out into the room, her mouth letting out praises, pleas, and curses, all in a jumble of near incoherent words as they were mixed among her hitched and breathy tones. As she neared her peak, she began grinding onto the tongue that lapped at her folds that spilled out her wet juices. It wasn't till one of Umi's fingers sneaked their way to her clit and rubbed violently against the nub that Eli screamed and shook just as violently as her release came. Umi sucked and licked at the wetness that spilled from her lover and made sure to hold and support the older girl as she came down from her high. When her body relaxed somewhat, Umi crawled back up and maneuvered her lover into her lap and let her rest on her shoulder and catch her breath. Eli seemed to have other ideas though, for her arms and knees tightened around Umi's body, and her wet pussy rubbed its wetness across and against Umi's flexing stomach. "Mm, fuck me again, baby." Eli moaned against trembling lips before taking them again and tasting herself on the bluenette's tongue.

Gladly following orders, Umi brought long legs to hook around her back before running her hands up and down firm thighs. They engaged in an extended lip lock, tongues and strings of saliva still connecting them as they separated for air before coming back together again in a flurry of hot breaths and swollen lips. Moans were exchanged and swallowed between the lovers as hands touched and grabbed at whatever they could, stripping whatever fabrics were left between them, and allowing bare skin to rub hotly against the other as they grew more and more passionate in their lovemaking.

Umi quickly found the entrance to her girlfriend's soaking hole and wasted no time lingering like she did before. She swallowed the blonde's moans as she pumped her fingers into her lover's leaking cunt, before Eli pulled away to release her moans for the world to hear as the pleasure became too much for her to hold in. Umi dove down to attend to previously forgotten breasts, and Eli's hands came up to tangle themselves in dark blue locks.

"Yes! Right there! Umi, don't stop, please!" Eli moaned as another wave hit her, and she came while clinging to her lover. Umi pulled out just long enough to flip them over so she loomed over Eli before slapping her lover's clit and plunging her fingers back into her lover's pussy. Eli shrieked in surprise as she nearly came from the sharp pleasure dealt to her sensitive nub, and returned her hold on the younger girl's body. She dragged blunt nails down a wide back and arched her whole body towards the heat that hung above her.

Umi once again blazed down the nimble figure of her lover and captured the engorged clit between her lips and sucking hard on the nub, causing Eli's hips and back to fly off the surface of the bed and push against the warm mouth and thrusting fingers that showed no signs of stopping. It was the build up to her fourth orgasm that Eli finally felt fatigue, and she dragged her fingers through her lover's hair to get her attention.

"Oh, baby, please… I don't know how much more I can take." she whimpered and still found the energy to pout ever so slightly to her little rabbit. Previously ravinish amber turned warm and soothing as Umi's fingers stopped their blisteringly fast pace and instead eased in and out of Eli at a more comforting speed. Lips kissed gently back up the lithe figure till Umi kissed her girlfriend lovingly. The fingers sped up inside Eli, but did so just enough to get her to the edge and catch her as she fell from her peak.

Eli basked in the afterglow of their passionate evening and wished she could just stay wrapped in her lover's arms forever. But a more primal instinct called to her in the rumble of her stomach, and she put her arms up and pouted, forcing her girlfriend to carry her to the kitchen so they could feed themselves before taking a long bath.

She didn't at all expect to spend her night like this, but Eli wasn't complaining-not one bit.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Extended A/N: So for those of you who have read/been reading my previous stories, I apologize! Loss of motivation to write, and then losing interest in the LL fandom as a whole made it really tough for me to write anything and I didn't want to give you all anything bad. I'm getting back into anime, getting back into LL, and have more support from friends with my writing, so hopefully I can at least finish _I Hope She Treats You Well_. It's been long overdue, and I'm thinking of rewriting all the chapters to proofread and also get a gist of the story style again. If and when that comes, you'll know. I apologize again for the very long wait, but for now, I might be submitting some one-shots to get back into writing and also back into LL. Once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
